poohadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
Pooh's Adventures of Happy Feet
Pooh's Adventures of Happy Feet is an upcoming Winnie the Pooh crossover made by LegoKyle14 and 76859Thomas. It will appear on Pandora.TV as part of a double feature with Pooh's Adventures of The Fairly OddParents - Snow Bound in the near future. Plot Every emperor penguin sings a unique song called a "heartsong" to attract a mate. If the male penguin's heartsong matches the female's song, the two penguins mate. Norma Jean, a female penguin, falls for Memphis, a male penguin and they become mates. They lay an egg, which is left in Memphis' care, while Norma Jean leaves with the other females to fish. While the males struggle through the harsh winter, Memphis briefly drops the egg. The resulting chick, Mumble, is unable to sing but can tap dance. Nevertheless, he is enamored with Gloria, a female penguin who is regarded as the most talented of her age. One day, Mumble encounters a group of hostile skua, with a leader who is tagged with a yellow band, which he says is from an alien abduction. Mumble narrowly escapes the hungry birds by falling into a crevice. Years later, a young adult Mumble is ridiculed by the elders. After being isolated during the graduates' song, he is attacked by a leopard seal. After escaping, he befriends a group of Adelie penguins called "the Amigos", who embrace Mumble's dance moves and assimilate him into their group. After seeing a hidden human excavator in an avalanche, they opt to ask Lovelace, a rockhopper penguin, about its origin. Lovelace has the plastic rings of a six pack entangled around his neck, which he claims to have been bestowed upon him by mystic beings. For the emperor penguins, it is mating season and Gloria is the center of attention. Ramón, one of the Amigos, attempts to help Mumble win her affection by singing a Spanish version of "My Way", with Mumble lip syncing, but the plan fails. In desperation, Mumble begins tap dancing in synch with her song. She falls for him and the youthful penguins join in for singing and dancing to "Boogie Wonderland". The elders are appalled by Mumble's conduct, which they see as the reason for their lean fishing season. Memphis begs Mumble to stop dancing, for his own sake, but when Mumble refuses, he is exiled. Mumble and the Amigos return to Lovelace, only to find him being choked by the plastic rings. Lovelace confesses they were snagged on him while swimming off the forbidden shores, beyond the land of the elephant seals. Not long into their journey, they are met by Gloria, who wishes to join with Mumble as his mate. Fearing for her safety, he ridicules Gloria, driving her away. At the forbidden shore, the group finds a fishing boat. Mumble pursues it solo to the brink of exhaustion. He is eventually washed up on the shore of Australia, where he is rescued and kept at Marine World with Magellanic penguins. After a long and secluded confinement in addition to fruitlessly trying to communicate with the humans, he nearly succumbs to madness. When a girl attempts to interact with Mumble by tapping the glass, he starts dancing, which attracts a large crowd. He is released back into the wild, with a tracking device attached to his back. He returns to his colony and challenges the will of the elders. Memphis reconciles with him, just as a research team arrives, proving the claims of the existence of "aliens" to be true. The whole of the colony, even Noah the leader of the elders, engages in dance. The research team returns their expedition footage, prompting a worldwide debate. The governments realize they are overfishing, leading to the banning of all Antarctic fishing. At this, the emperor penguins and the Amigos celebrate. Trivia *The 100 Acre Avatar League, Sooty, Sweep, Soo, Little Cousin Scampi, Ash Ketchum, Pikachu, Misty, Togepi, Brock, Littlefoot, Cera, Ducky, Petrie, Spike, Chomper, Ruby, Guido, Grandpa Longneck, Grandma Longneck, Simba, Nala, Timon, Pumbaa, Sora, Riku, Kairi, Mickey Mouse, Pluto, Donald Duck, Goofy, SpongeBob SquarePants, Patrick Star, Squidward Tentacles, Sandy Cheeks, Mr. Krabs, Genie, Baloo, Bagheera, King Louie, Alex, Marty, Melman, Gloria, The Penguins of Madagascar (Skipper, Kowalski, Rico, and Private), the Mighty Morphin Power Rangers, The DigiDestined & their Digimon, Woody Woodpecker, Ttark, Thomas the Tank Engine, Edward, Henry, Gordon, James, Percy, Toby, Emily, The Logging Locos (Bash, Dash & Ferdinand), Luke, Twilight Sparkle, Spike, Applejack, Rainbow Dash, Rarity, Fluttershy, Pinkie Pie, The Cutie Mark Crusaders (Apple Bloom, Sweetie Belle & Scootaloo) and Heckle & Jeckle are guest starring in this film. *This is the first project to be made by LegoKyle14 and 76859Thomas together. *Pooh and his friends will meet Heckle & Jeckle for the first time. *This film takes place after Pooh's Adventures of The Fairly OddParents: Channel Chasers (Which explains that Twilight and her friends already know Timmy Turner, Cosmo, and Wanda), Pooh and Ash's Adventures of Scooby-Doo and the Headless Horseman of Halloween (Which Pooh, Ash, Simba, and his friends already know Timmy Turner, Cosmo and Wanda), Winnie the Pooh Meets Jessie (Which explains that Littlefoot, Alex and their friends already know Timmy Turner, Cosmo, and Wanda), Winnie the Pooh Has a Tiny Christmas (Which explains that Chomper, Ruby, Guido, Grandpa Longneck, Grandma Longneck, Nala, Sora, Tommy, SpongeBob, Tai, and their friends already know Timmy Turner, Cosmo, and Wanda), Tino's Adventures of Thomas and the Magic Railroad, Tino's Adventures of Thomas & Friends: Hero of the Rails, Tino's Adventures of Thomas & Friends: Misty Island Rescue, and Tino's Adventures of Thomas & Friends: Blue Mountain Mystery ''(Which explains that Thomas and his friends already know Timmy Turner, Cosmo, and Wanda), *Kronk Pepikrankenitz, Zhane the Silver Ranger, Korra, Mako, Bolin, Asami Sato, Baloo, Bagheera, King Louie Woody Woodpecker, Ttark, and The Cutie Mark Crusaders will meet Timmy Turner, Cosmo and Wanda for the first time. *''Happy Feet was released in theaters in 2006 the same year, Thomas & Friends: Season 10 first broadcast in the UK and The Land Before Time XII: The Great Day of the Flyers was released on DVD, and both The Jimmy Timmy Power Hour 2: When Nerds Collide and The Jimmy Timmy Power Hour 3: The Jerkinators first broadcast on Nickelodeon. *Both first three Pokémon films and Happy Feet were released by Warner Bros. *This film is dedicated in memories of Robin Williams who died on August 11, 2014, Brittany Murphy who died on December 20, 2009, and Prince who died on April 21, 2016. *Stuington is planning to make Thomas and Twilight Sparkle's Adventures of Happy Feet. But because his and Hiatt Grey's films are non-canon and set in an alternate dimension to Pooh's Adventures Series, Thomas, Twilight and their friends will still be guest stars in this film. *This film takes place before Winnie the Pooh and The Care Bear's Adventures in Wonderland. *The storyline continues in Pooh's Adventures of Happy Feet Two. Transcript Category:LegoKyle14 Category:76859Thomas Category:Pooh's Adventures Series Films Category:Winnie the Pooh/Non-Disney crossovers Category:Action/Adventure films Category:Comedy-drama films Category:Fantasy-Adventure films Category:Films dedicated to Prince Category:Films dedicated to Robin Williams Category:Live-action/animated films Category:Winnie the Pooh/Warner Bros. crossovers Category:Musical Films Category:Upcoming films